


The Viper and Dragon Chronicles

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: This collection of stories focuses on Luka and Kagami of 'Miraculous Ladybug'.  SPOILERS AHEAD for those who have not seen Season 3 of Miraculous Ladybug!!!





	1. Taking Her Own Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hi, all!!! After posting the bulk of my work on FanFiction.net, I have decided to branch out and add some stories here!!!_
> 
> _So, I am creating a new series- 'The Dragon and the Viper'. And this series focuses on a pair that has made me even more Ladybug trash- Kagami and Luka. Some might think it doesn't work. But I'm not concerned with them!_
> 
> _Also- there will be spoilers for "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" season 3. Especially for those of us who haven't seen the newer episodes. So if you read and some important plot detail is ruined, don't blame me- you have been warned! _

Story 1: Taking my Own Advice

Kagami Tsurugi was many things- Olympic-level fencer, ice skater, and a student who earned high marks. She was also very upfront- her personal credo was 'I never hesitate." And Kagami applied this credo to all aspects of her life-no mater if she was fencing in a competition, or if she was the part-time Miraculous user Ryuuko, saving Paris with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

But there was one time that Kagami hesitated- and that was when she was pursuing the affections of Adrien Agreste, son of famed fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. And from spending time around Adrien, she noted something about the girls who approached him- most of them seemed attracted to him due to his fame or status. Kagami liked Adrien because he had a pure heart- to her, he was 'perfection'…just like her.

And in her moment of hesitation-the one time she ever hesitated-she lost. She soon saw that there was another girl who vied for Adrien's affections- Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And in hindsight, she had only herself to blame. When she and Adrien went to the ice rink, they saw Marinette and Luka, skating as well. Kagami told Marinette that the reason she was having trouble skating was because she hesitates. Kagami then whispered, "I never hesitate."

Now, as Marinette and Adrien began to spend time together, Kagami bitterly reflected on how the one time she hesitated, she lost._ All she needed was an opening…and she won._ When she was in public, she was hard like steel. But alone…she would battle the negative emotions. And she wished it were anyone but Marinette-she disliked Chloe and Lila…but Marinette-she had a pure heart, and tried her best to be a positive person. And no mattered how hard she tried, she couldn't hate Marinette.

However, she would soon learn that when Adrien and Marinette began to get close, there was another person who could be considered 'collateral damage'. Luka Coffaine-the same boy who came to the ice rink with Marinette. And she wondered,_ How did he deal with Marinette picking Adrien? I know he must have liked her…_

So it was on a Saturday…and Adrien and Marinette had invited her to a picnic. Kagami didn't refuse- after all, she was new in Paris and her circle of friends was really small. And as she looked over herself in the mirror, she thought, _I wonder if Marinette invited Luka…_

__

__

Wait…what? Invite Luka? Where did that come from?

Kagami -strong, sure, confident Kagami-was sure she heard herself asking about Luka. But she quickly composed herself and headed out to the park.

When she arrived, she saw Marinette and Adrien-seated on a blanket. There were several dishes of food lying on the blanket. And she also saw Luka-he brought his guitar and was slowly strumming the strings. And even Kagami had to admit, the melody was nice. She approached the group-and stopped short as she saw Marinette feeding Adrien, and they were in their own little bubble of pure love.

Kagami, however, felt those negative emotions return. She clinched her fists and her throat tightened. But despite this, she said, "Hello, Adrien…Marinette…"

The couple stopped and looked up to see Kagami. Marinette then said, "Oh, hi, Kagami! Glad you could come!"

Adrien added, "Yeah. Come on, join us!"

Kagami looked at the spread, and said, "I'm…I'm not hungry. But thank you."

She turned to leave, feeling this was a waste of her time. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The person the hand belonged to said, "You don't have to leave. I was waiting for someone else to come so I'd have someone to talk to."

Kagami sighed- in her mind, one side said _No way! He's just a rocker…he can't measure up to the perfect Adrien!_ And then, another voice said _Kagami…do it…what do you have to lose?_

Kagami brought her hand up and took the hand. She turned and realized it was Luka. He said, "Why don't we head over there? We can make small talk."

They walked to a bench under a tree and sat down. Luka said, "I remember you from the ice rink. Kagami, right?"

She smiled-which seemed like something she hadn't done for weeks. She replied, "Yes. And you're Luka, right? You're a great skater."

Luka replied, "Thanks. You as well."

Kagami said, "Well, I'm good-but it's just a hobby for me. My passion is fencing."

Luka said, "Well, this is my passion." He held his guitar to her. He turned to her, and said, "Hey, how about I play a song for you?"

Kagami said, "Well…"

Luka said, "Come on, Kagami…a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful song." He then began strumming the guitar, producing a beautiful melody. Kagami, meanwhile, began to develop slight reddening on her cheeks. And her smile seemed to grow.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Adrien and Marinette. They-much like their costumed counterparts-shared a quick fist bump.

Luka finished his song, and Kagami said, "Wow, Luka. That was so beautiful."

Luka said, "Thanks. When you got here…I saw how you reacted to Adrien and Marinette. And I assumed…you had feelings for Adrien?"

Kagami gasped…he was right, of course, but still…seeing them together still hurt. Luka said, "I know what you're feeling. I had feelings for Marinette…but seeing how happy being with Adrien makes her…well, it also makes me happy, as well."

At that moment…it then became clear. And she recalled another piece of advice-something she told Adrien after he confided in her his 'love problems.' She simply said, "Change targets."

Kagami then stood up from the bench and held out her hand to Luka. Luka looked at her with interest but took her hand. Then-in a move that she didn't expect-she embraced Luka. Luka was shocked, but accepted the hug. He heard her say, "Thank you…thank you…"

Luka said, "Why? All I did was play a song…"

Kagami pulled away enough to see his face. She replied, "It was more than that. I realized that I was very good at giving Adrien 'love advice' hoping he'd choose me when he was still pursuing Marinette…but now…I'm taking my own advice."

Luka then said, "Oh? What advice is that?"

Kagami looped her arm in his, and lightly kissed his cheek She then said, "Changing targets, Now, let's see if Marinette and Adrien left us anything."

And as Kagami and Luka returned to where Adrien and Marinette where sitting, Kagami realized, _The best advice I gave for someone else's love problems…became just what I needed…_


	2. The Tea Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _For this drabble, I decided to show my age and use for reference a scene from 'The Karate Kid 2'-specifically, the tea ceremony between Daniel and Kimiko…what can I say, I'm a sucker for WAFF…_
> 
> _On to the story!<./i>_

Chapter 2: The Tea Ceremony

_Perfect…everything must be perfect…_

For what seemed like the 10th time in 2 minutes, Kagami Tsurugi overlooked the tableau she set up. She turned to Marinette Dupain-Cheng-her partner for this venture, and asked, "Do you think he'll like this?"

Marinette giggled, and replied, "I'm sure he'll love it, Kagami. Just the effort you're going through for this…I can't even get Adrien to go on a date-and having dinner at my parent's bakery doesn't count."

Kagami sighed-and realized that after she and Luka began spending time together, she was acting like some love-struck schoolgirl. Which she wasn't-well she was a schoolgirl, but she wasn't love-struck…

Kagami then said, "Marinette…is this normal?"

Marinette repleid, "What, Kagami?"

"These…things I'm feeling…they are the same feelings I had for Adrien...but it seems so different. Luka makes me feel like I don't have to be perfect…" Kagami replied.

Marinette rubbed her chin in thought, then said, "Well, I can't really answer that, Kagami, but…if you know that being with him makes you this happy, then you know what it is."

Kagami smiled at her new friend, and said, "You're right. Now, I need to change."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luka was doing some musical compositions. He'd write, play the song, change a part, play again, change another part. Adrien was listening, as Luka wanted his input on the song he was writing.

Luka said, "So, Adrien-what's your opinion?"

Adrien said, "Well, I really can't find fault with it, Luka."

Luka said, "I know. But it has to be perfect. It's a ballad."

Adrien said, "A ballad, huh? Didn't think you were the romantic type, Luka."

Luka said, "I'm not. But it's for Kagami-and it must be perfect."

Adrien said, "You're writing a love song for Kagami? Wow, I wish I could do that for Marinette. All I know how to do…is look pretty in someone else's clothes."

Luka said, "I'm sure that any little thing you do for her will send her over the moon. But Kagami…I don't know how we even happened…but I'm happy we did."

Adrien was silent at that. He knew the rocker had a crush on Marinette, just as Kagami had a crush on him. But after he and Marinette got together (finally!), Luka knew he had pick up the broken pieces of his heart and move on. And now that he was with Kagami, he felt he did just that.

Luka played a few more chords on his guitar, then turned his attention to the brown bag Adrien brought. He said, "So, Adrien, what's up with the bag?"

Adrien replied, "Glad you asked, Luka."

30 minutes later-

Adrien had sent Marinette a text message: Luka's ready, I'm on my way.

Marinette's message said: OK, cool. Kagami's ready!

Luka said, "Adrien…I don't think this is my thing…"

Luka was wearing a green haori over a white kosode, with a black hakama. Adrien said, "Well…I think Kagami will like it…"

Luka smiled, and said, "All right, then. Let's go."

Adrien and Luka arrived at their destination-a small secluded area in the park. Adrien saw Marinette waving for him. Adrien said, "Alright, this way!"

Meanwhile, Marinette said to Kagami, "They're here!"

Kagami-calm, cool, collected Kagami-panicked, saying, "Oh, no! Marinette, I knew this was a bad idea! He's not going to like this! Now I'll never ger married, have 4 kids, and our koi pond!"

Marinette chuckled, and said, "That sounds familiar…anyway,, breath, Kagami! I sure he'll like it…"

At that moment, Luka appeared-and he saw Kagami. She was wearing a pink kimono-and Luka swore it made her more beautiful that any girl he'd ever seen. And she was in awe of how Luka looked in his outfit. She motioned for him to sit.

She the said, "Luka…this is a tea ceremony. In Japan-my old home-tea ceremonies can be used for many occasions. And today…is a special one as well."

Kagami then grabbed a red handkerchief and the tea spoon-which looked like a small metal hook. She then wiped the spoon on the handkerchief and measured out the tea into a large bowl. After tapping the spoon on the side of the bowl, she poured some hot water into the bowl. She then took the tea whisk and stirred the tea.

As she did this, Luka could only watch in adoration as Kagami was sharing this special moment with him. Every so often, she's look at him and show him a small smile, Now, she picked up the tea bowl, and turned the bowl 3 times to the right, then set it in front of Luka.

Luka picked up the bowl, and turned the bowl 3 times in the opposite direction. He took the bowl and drank the tea. Then, he turned the bowl three times and returned it to Kagami. He then said, "Thank you, Kagami, for letting me share this occasion with you. But what is the occasion?"

Kagami took a deep breath, and replied, "The day…I tell you my true feelings. I…I love you, Luka."

Luka stood in shock-the girl he had these budding feelings for felt the same as he did! But then…he noticed Kagami's expression had changed. She was looking sad about something…

She then sadly said, "I knew it…I knew this was a bad idea…I feel like such a fool…"

Luka said, "Wait…what are you talking about?"

Kagami repleid, "This! I did this…this special ceremony…to let you know I love you…and you...rejected me…"

_Wait…she thinks I'm rejecting her? No! No! NO!_

Luka then said, "Kagami…I have been waiting for you to say that to me…because I love you, too."

Kagami looked at Luka hopefully, and said, "You…you do?

Luka said, "After you did this, and why…how could I not?"

Kagami then smiled-the same smile Luka found so endearing-and embraced him. Luka then said, "Well, there's only one way to wrap this ceremony up." He gently cupped her chin and brought his lips to hers. As they shared the kiss, Kagami wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, and he gripped her waist. And as wonderful as the kiss was, they had to separate for air.

Luka looked at Kagami, and he could swear she was glowing. This moment changed both of them-no longer were they two strangers with broken hearts, but a couple who found the remedy in each other.

Kagami said, "Come. I have dinner, as well." As they left the park, Luka then asked, "So…tell me about these four children we're supposed to have…"

Kagami's face reddened, and she said, a bit loudly, "LUKA! You heard that?"


	3. Of Love and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my stories are so loved, here's another helping of Lukagami! I'm going to make this one where they're are adults, and they are going to face a personal crisis…I'm gonna go for the emotions this time, so you have been warned!
> 
> Also, this is the third time I've used this theme…doesn't make writing about it any easier…and I also want to make clear that using this theme doesn't mean that I am making light of women who have suffered from this…
> 
> Enough bloviating, on to what you're really here for!

It was another Saturday-so Kagami decided to indulge in a nice hot bath. As she let the water wash over her body, removing the stress from another week, she would eye the small plastic stick on her sink. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as the warm water worked its magic. She tried not to focus on the little stick…but she couldn't help it…

Eventually, she climbed out of the tub and dried herself off. She then took the white stick and looked for the tell-tale indicator. _Please let it be two lines…please let it be two lines…_

…the stick showed one line. "No…' Kagami softly whispered. She took the stick-as well as the whatever else came with the stick-and disposed of it all. She then collapsed on the bed, softly sobbing into her pillow. The sound of a door opening, followed by soft whistling, pulled Kagami from her sorrow. It was her husband, guitarist Luka Coffaine. She heard him call out, "Babe? I'm back from practice."

She wiped her eyes and headed into the living room. She weakly said, "Hey, babe."

Hearing Kagami's sad tone, Luka rushed to her, wrapping her in his embrace. She accepted the hug but broke down again. All Luka could do is rub her back and whisper in her ear, "It's OK…It's gonna be OK…"

Kagami composed herself, and said, "Oh, Luka…I'm sorry…"

Luka replied, "Sorry? Why?"

Kagami said, "I just took the test…again…and again…it was negative…"

Luka was silent at this. Kagami then said, "We've been trying so hard to start our family…and…and…I just feel…"

Luka said, "You feel what?"

Kagami replied, "Like I'm…failing you…"

Luka took his wife's hand and guided her to their sofa. He looked into her eyes, and said, "Babe…I would never think that you're failing me. It's gonna be alright."

She smiled, and embraced Luka, and knew that everything would be alright…

Some time later…Kagami was indulging in another Saturday warm bath. She and Luka continued in their mission to start their family…and like before, the plastic white stick sat on the sink. And like before-there was another agonizing wait. And so, Kagami exited the tub and looked at the stick.

_One…no, two! TWO LINES! WE did it!_ Completely overtaken by euphoria, she let out a "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!"

The door opened-and Luka came in after his practice. Seeing his wife dance around piqued his curiosity-so he asked, "I take it that it's good news…"

Kagami, beaming, showing him the stick and said, "It's the best! We did it! We're going to be parents!"

It took Luka several seconds of processing what she said-but when he did, his reaction was euphoric. He grabbed Kagami and spun her around before kissing her. Her said, "Oh, babe…I can't believe this! This _is_ the best news ever! We gotta tell everyone! And then-we're gonna celebrate!"

And with that Luka and Kagami began the road to parenthood. Many evenings were spent debating the child's gender (which they hadn't found out yet) and what that child would do-maybe the child would adopt Luka's talent for music…or Kagami's athleticism…no matter what, though-that child would get every drop of love from both of them.

However-in the highest points of euphoria…when everything is as perfect as can be…all it takes is one moment to turn from happiness to despair…

Kagami stated that she wasn't feeling well, so she called her office to state she wasn't coming in for the day. But she didn't want to lay around all day, either. She got out of the bed-and sat down again, feeling dizzy. _It's just the baby causing these changes…_

She managed to reach her feet and make her way to the living room. She started to do some cleaning…when the dizzy spell hit. She straightened herself-only for her vision for blacken…and she fell to the floor. As bad as that was, it wasn't the worst- Kagami could feel pain from her abdomen. She pulled herself to the phone and dialed for rescue services. It was only a few minutes later that Kagami was then loaded onto a gurney and headed for the hospital. But she felt as though it were an out of body experience. And her mind focused on one thing-_please, Kami…please…anything but my baby!_

Meanwhile, Luka was practicing with his bandmates. He heard his phone buzz, so he called for a short break. He saw a number from the hospital-and a lump formed in his throat. He answered the phone weakly, "Hello?"

A voice on the other end said, "Mr. Luka Coffaine? We have admitted your wife Kagami."

Hearing those words filled Luka with dread. But he then asked, "Is the matter serious?"

The voice on the other end replied, "Very serious."

Luka disconnected the call and informed his bandmates he needed to leave. He made his way to the hospital-and one of the first people he saw was Kagami's mother, Tomoe. He had a rough relationship with her because she didn't agree with Luka's 'lifestyle'…but the woman came to respect him and gave them her blessing. And the usually stoic Tomoe looked as though she had been given bad news.

Luka came up to her, and said, "Tsurugi-san…"

The older woman reached for him, and upon clenching his shoulder, embraced him. She then softly said, "Luka-san…my daughter needs you…"

Luka replied, "I will be there for her."

Tomoe pulled away, and said, "Good. You must be strong…for her…and yourself."

Luka then found the doctor who was working with Kagami during the pregnancy. The doctor took him to the room. The doctor said, "Mr. Coffaine-there is no easy way to say this. Your wife…"

Luka, with dread, asked, "Is Kagami OK?"

The doctor-probably used to many men in his position-gently squeezed Luka's shoulder to support him. He replied, "Your wife is fine. However…she did suffer from a miscarriage. That means…that your child did not survive. I am sorry for your loss."

Luka heard the words…but it seemed as though he was in some sort of nightmare. _My child is dead…oh, no! What about Kagami?_ When Luka was able to speak, he asked, "How is she?"

The doctor replied, "We administered to her a small sedative. She should be coming out of it now. And you can see her."

Luka went into the room-and what he saw was the equivalent of someone taking a sledgehammer to his already hurting heart. Kagami-the strong warrior he fell in love with-was lying on a bed. And she looked so weak- _Has she been told? Does she even know? _He sat by the bed, and lightly squeezed her hand.

The first thing Kagami was aware of was the soft beeps. She opened her eyes and saw a ceiling in a strange building. _I'm in the hospital…what happened?_ She thought. Her mind replayed the events-she was dizzy and collapsed…then she was headed to the hospital…the pain in her abdomen…

She then saw Luka at the bedside. He smiled at her, and said, "Hey, babe."

Kagami said, "Luka? What happened? One moment I'm cleaning the apartment…and the next I'm here in the hospital."

Luka swallowed…he knew it was going to be difficult. He said, "Kagami…I spoke to the doctor. And…"

Kagami said, "And…what? What happened, Luka? Tell me!"

Luka-usually an upbeat guy-was crying. He said, "Kagami…you had a miscarriage. The baby…our baby…oh, Kagami…"

Kagami saw Luka's expression changing-but it hit her when he said 'miscarriage'. She broke down, softly sobbing. Luka took his wife in a gentle embrace as she wept for the child she would never have. They remained in each other's arms, consoling each other.

Luka said, "I know it's hard…but we gotta push through, babe. No matter how painful it is…we gotta push through the pain."

Kagami sniffled, and said, "I don't know if I can…we tried so hard to have the baby…and when we finally beat that obstacle…this happens! But…we can't give up…"

Luka smiled, and said, "And we'll do it when you're ready, Kagami."

The next months were a challenge. While Kagami's body had healed, her mind was still a mess. She battled her fears of feeling like a failure. She battled the despair and pain- but Luka was always there to console her. And the time came- when they decided to go for it-and that night, Luka helped Kagami forget all about the pain…that night, for them, it was about passion and healing-two things Kagami needed.

…so, it was another Saturday, and Kagami was preparing lunch for Luka. The door opened, and Kagami heard Luka's whistling. He came up behind her and hugged her. She playfully said, "That had better be my handsome husband."

Luka replied, "If not, that guy's in some big trouble."

She turned into his embrace and they shared a kiss. She put a plate of food on the table and stepped out of the room. She sat down to her own food, and said, "Oh, before I forget. I have a special surprise for you."

Luka said, "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

Kagami stood and took Luka's hand. She put it over her abdomen, and with the happiest smile ever, replied, "_This kind…Daddy…"_


	4. Night Patrol

_So, for this next story, the idea is that they are older Miraculous wielders, Marinette is now the Miraculos Guardian, as well as Ladybug, and they face all forms of evil from akumatised villains to your run-of -the-mill villains. With that being said, enjoy the story!!!_

All things must change-and sometimes, they stay the same. In Paris, the villain Hawk Moth still waged a war with the intent of claiming the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. And Master Fu made a daring choice-he decided to entrust the Miraculous Box to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was the current holder of the Ladybug Miraculous. So she gathered allies that could be trusted to be Miraculous holders.

She knew that of it came to an all-or-nothing battle with the Miraculous Box versus a battle of accumulation, she would choose the latter-after all, any Miraculous that were lost could always be reclaimed; however, if all the Miraculous fell into Hawk Moth’s hands, it was game over.

But this story focuses on the wielders of the Snake and Dragon Miraculous-Luka Coffaine and Kagami Tsurugi. After proving their loyalty and trustworthiness, Marinette entrusted them their Miraculous. And they had codenames- Luka went by the name of ‘Viperion’, while Kagami called herself ‘Ryuuko’. While Luka and Kagami had no idea-initially-of who the other was, they, in their civilian lives, were dating each other.   
  
So it was by pure luck that Ladybug paired them together on their night patrols. And to their surprise, they worked well as a team. And it was pure luck that they ended up accidentally revealing themselves to each other-but things worked out, and it was something else they could bond over.  
  
So we come to the here and now-it was another night, and Viperion and Ryuuko were doing their sector patrol-with Paris being such a big city, Ladybug had the team patrol the city in sectors. So now, Viperion and Ryuuko were on the rooftops, on the lookout for any evildoing-be it from one of Hawkmoth’s akumatised villains, or the regular, run-of-the-mill criminals.

Ryuuko said, “Hope there’s some action tonight.”

Though he didn’t mind a quiet night, Viperion nearly agreed with Ryuuko. At least, with the appearance of an akumatised villain, they’d know that Hawkmoth was conspiring again to get the Miraculous. But with those akumatiised villains being few and far between, no one could keep track of Hawkmoth.  
  
Viperion said, “Well, let’s check for any activity tonight.” They hopped from building to building, with nothing coming up. And then-over Viperion’s scanner/comm device, came a call: _Break-in at a warehouse. Multiple suspects; should be considered armed and dangerous._ Ryuuko looked at the scanner, and said, “That’s not too far from here.”  
  
Viperion said, “Yeah. You wanted some action, right?” Ryuuko smiled, and they headed off towards the warehouse.

Hiding behind some crates, Viperion and Ryuuko were watching what was happening at the warehouse. Viperion said, “I wonder what they’re stealing.”  
  
Ryuuko clutched the hilt of her sword, growing impatient. “What are we waiting for?”  
  
Viperion mentally groaned-though he loved being paired with Ryuuko, she could be extremely hot-blooded. And the last thing he wanted was to walk into this situation without knowing what they were up against. Ryuuko said, “They doesn’t seem to be that many-maybe 6 guys.”  
  
Viperion said, “What about the inside?”  
  
Ryuuko then said, “We need to do something-if we sit on our asses out here, then they’re going to get away with whatever they’re taking.”  
  
While he didn’t have a true plan, he knew that Ryuuko-despite her brashness-spoke the truth. He said, “Alright. Since you’re more combat-oriented than I-not that I’m a slouch-you see about what we’re up against. Don’t fight, though, unless you need to. I’m gonna see about slowing their getaway.” Ryuuko nodded, and then kissed Viperion. She said, “Please be careful.”  
  
He smiled, and said, “You too.” They then split up-Viperion headed to the parked van, while Ryuuko headed to the warehouse entrance. _Viperion is counting on me…I can’t let him down…_She peered into the warehouse-and saw 5 guys looking through several large crates and boxes. No one had eyes on the door. So she stepped into the warehouse. In a loud voice, she announced, “Stop, evildoers!!!”  
  
With that, every eye was now trained on her. One of the crooks said, “Who-or what-are you?”  
  
With determination and steel in her voice, Ryuuko said, “I am Ryuuko, the Dragon of the Storm!”

They laughed, and said, “Dragons aren't real, little girl…but these guns are…” One of them-who appeared to be in charge-walked up to Ryuuko. He looked her over-and a lustful gleam appeared in his eyes. He said, “But I’ll be willing to forgive this intrusion…if you let us have some fun…”  
  
The man’s lustful gaze wasn’t missed by Ryuuko-nor was his lecherous tone. She said, “I take offense that you would even pose that to me.”

The man said, “Well, too bad. Get her!!!”  
  
Ryuuko held out her sword, and said, “You are armed with metal guns…and I have the power of lightning. What do you think will happen?” Ryuuko’s blade-normally red-changed to yellow. Electricity ran up and down the length of the weapon. She held the blade out, and streams of electricity flowed out and struck the armed goons, causing them to drop their guns.

Her sword returned to its normal red color, and she stood confident. The other four goons surrounded Ryuuko, who stood with her blade at the ready. With a loud battle cry, she charged into battle…

Meanwhile, Viperion had made good on his end-there was only three goons watching the vehicle, so that was easy-peasy for him. He then set about disabling the van, also easy. _Now I’d better check out Ryuuko…_The sounds of battle caught his attention, so he headed to the warehouse…

…and as he peered inside, he saw Ryuuko go flying into a crate. “RYYYYUUUUKKKKOOOO!!!!” Viperion screamed. He ran to where she landed, and saw his warrior lying unconscious. He heard her softly groan and saw her eyes flutter. He heard a laugh-and turned to see a well-built man. The man said, “Well, little girl…maybe you should have taken me up off my offer…”  
  
Viperion helped Ryuuko to a sitting position, and she clutched her side and grimaced. Viperion said, “Don’t worry…I got this...” Ryuuko saw Viperion run towards his opponent-she heard two loud striking blows…but her vision was blurred…she could make out someone approaching her…she gripped her sword in an attempt to defend herself…  
  
But then she saw Viperion appear before her, and he picked her up in a bridal carry. While the headstrong Kagami and even more headstrong Ryuuko would balk at being carried like this, she was in no mood to complain. He brought her back to his apartment and placed her on his bed. He walked out of the room to de-transform. He came back into the room, accompanied by his kwami, Sass.  
  
Luka sat in a chair near the bed, watching Ryuuko’s chest rise and fall with her breathing. Sass flew to his master’s side, and said, “She’s tough, kid. And Longg helped some-but she’s still going to be hurting in the morning.”  
  
A bright red flash caught Luka’s attention, and he turned his head in the direction of the flash. Now, lying on his bed-was Kagami. Longg, the kwami of Ryuuko, appeared as well. Longg bowed to Sass, and Sass said, “Longg…perhaps we should give them some privacy.”  
  
Longg nodded, and replied, “True. Lady Kagami was really hurt tonight. I think she needs him…and he, her.” Both kwamis left the room. Luka turned his attention back to Kagami- who had gingerly sat herself up. Luka said, “Hey, babe. How are you feeling?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Sore…but thankfully nothing feels broken.”  
  
Luka smiled, glad that she was feeling better. A low rumbling caught his attention. He looked at Kagami, and said, “Want a bite?”  
  
She replied, “Sure. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy.”

Luka sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and said, “Well, I’m not exactly someone who eats ‘fancy’…” Luka headed into the kitchen, and Kagami could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen. A few moments later, Luka returned-carry a tray with two bowls of soup and several slices of toasted bread.

Luka said, “Go ahead…” Kagami took a spoonful of soup and sighed at the soup’s warmth. She said, “This is really good, Luka.”  
  
Luka replied, “It’s one of my mom’s recipes. Glad you like it.” They enjoyed the soup and bread, amd Kagami said, “You don’t mind if I stay the night?”  
  
Luka said, “No-you don’t think I’d send you away, do you? I’d imagine you’d want a shower, first…check the bottom drawer-I think you’ve some things left here from our last sleepover.”  
  
Kagami looked through the drawer, and when she’d gotten what she needed, she headed for the bathroom. Luka took their dishes to the kitchen to clean them, and when he came back, Kagami was finishing her shower. She said, “Thanks, Luka. I feel better.”  
  
Luka said, “Well, I think I’ll have a shower, as well.” He headed into the bathroom, and that gave Kagami time to recall the battle. She had been handling those goons pretty well…but the leader…how was he able to overpower her…she shuddered at his earlier taunt. _If Viperion hadn’t come…_  
  
The bathroom door opening broke Kagami’s concentration. Luka said, “Baby, I’m bushed.”  
  
Kagami replied, “As am I.” Luka turned to leave-and Kagami said, “Where are you going?”  
  
Luka replied, “I’m sleeping on the couch, and you can have the bed.”  
  
Kagami pouted, and said, “But I’ll be so lonely…”  
  
Luka said, “Well, how can I say no now?” He sat on the bed and pulled the covers back. As he got in, Kagami-with no wasted movement-grabbed the covers and lay atop Luka. They shared a kiss, and Luka said, “Good night, my sword.”  
  
She lay he head on his chest, and said, “Good night, my song.” As they slept, Sass and Longg watched. Sass said, “I do believe that Marinette made an excellent choice in pairing these two.”  
  
And as the heroes sleep, watched by their kwami…this story comes to a close…

_Hmmm…well, here you guys go!!! Another piece of LukaGami!!!!_  
  
Don’t forget to review and leave feedback!!!!


	5. Worth More than Money

_Alright folks-time for another installment of LukaGami goodness! This one's a bit touching, but I think you'll like it all the same!_

* * *

It was the early afternoon and Luka sat in the living room of the apartment he and his girlfriend Kagami shared. She was still at work, not due to come home for a couple of hours. He got off the couch and went to the bedroom closet. Inside was his guitar-and a duffle bag. Inside the duffle bag was a set of clothes.

When he and Kagami moved in together, he thought it would be amazing. He and the woman he loved living together was a perfect recipe for happiness. But that was when he could get steady gigs with the band. Unfortunately, those gigs were few and far between-which meant that the money he was getting was few and far between. And as he looked around the apartment, he realized that most of the things belonged to Kagami.

He grabbed some paper and began to write songs. After writing, he then began to strum his instrument, filling the small apartment with music. And for Luka, music wasn't just a passion or a means to pay the bills-it also served as a refuge when the world could be too much.

He was so into his music that he lost track of the time-because the door opened, and in walked Kagami. They were the epitome of the 'opposites attract'-she was dressed sharply, wearing a black blouse and a red skirt. He was wearing his favorite t-shirt and a tattered pair of jeans. And yet-they still fell in love.

He looked up to see Kagami, who was wearing a small smile. She was also carrying two carryout bags. She said, "Dinner's ready."

He smiled back, and said, "OK, babe."

She said, "I'm going to change, so I'll be right back!" She headed for their bedroom, and Luka looked at the bags of food. _Look at us-she works so hard…and I can't even have a meal ready for her. It's not enough that she works so hard…she also has to spend HER money on ME…_

She returned to the living room and saw Luka's expression. She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Luka shook his head and said, "No way, babe. Let's eat."

Kagami knew how to read a person's face and their emotions…and she knew something was wrong. However, she decided not to press Luka…for the time being. So they enjoyed their dinner, during which time Luka would ask Kagami about her day. She'd ask him what things he did-and he'd reply that he keeps the place clean.

Despite all of this, Luka could not bring himself to grab the duffle bag and leave. He loved Kagami too much to leave…

* * *

The next few weeks were more of the same for Luka and Kagami. With him getting more gigs, he was able to get a little more money…but it still paled to what Kagami was doing…and what she was spending. And one night, while Kagami slept…Luka found himself unable to sleep. All day, his mind was on how hard she worked…and what she provided for them…and he couldn't even help her with those things. _Tonight…I'll leave her…I know she can do better than me…some slacker who can't even help the woman he loves provide for themselves…_

So the next day began like any other. Kagami went to work, and Luka spent the day looking for new gigs and cleaning the apartment. It was nearly two hours before Kagami was due home. He went into the closet and grabbed his guitar case and the duffle bag. He left a letter on the kitchen table. As he walked out, he thought_ This was heaven…but I can't stay here making her life hell…Goodbye and good luck, Kagami…_

He then headed out for the one place he knew he'd still be welcome, no matter how bad things ever were- his mother's houseboat. And to say she was surprised was an understatement. But she welcomed Luka back home.

Meanwhile, Kagami came home to a surprise of a different kind. She walked into the apartment-and it was silent. But there was something that caught her eye. On the kitchen table was a letter. She opened the letter to read its contents:

_My dearest Kagami-_  
The past months we've been living together have been the best of my life. Spending time with you made me so happy. But living with you has shown me a harsh reality. Everyday, you work so hard to ensure we have everything…and you sacrifice so much for us…and I cannot do anything to help you. I love you more than anything-and I know that the best thing is for you to find someone who can ease the burden you face. I wish you all the best…  
Luka

As Kagami read the letter, she could feel certain emotions within her. She needed to find Luka, but where would he be? _He's not going to like this…but I need to clear this up!_

* * *

It was now approaching evening, and Luka was relaxing in his old room on the Coffaine houseboat. He had dinner with his mom and sister Juleka and was now strumming his guitar. Then, he heard his mother shouting, "Luka! You've got a guest! Topside, boy-now!"

Luka's brow furrowed-who knew he was here? He went topside-and came face to face…with Kagami. And Kagami was not very happy. But he said, "Hello, Kagami."

Kagami simply threw the letter at Luka's feet, and said, "Explain."

Luka said, "What's to explain? It's all in the letter."

Kagami closed the distance, and said, "When were you planning to do this?"

Luka exhaled, and replied, "For a few months."

Kagami said, "And you thought I'd be fine with this?"

Luka said, "Kagami…please. Just…just look at us!"

Kagami said, "What about us?"

Luka repleid, "You're an executive making so much money-more than I can. Cause I'm just a slacker…I can't help you with anything…you're working so hard…ensuring that we have our needs met…and I can't even contribute. I'm such a failure…"

Kagami gasped-_why didn't he tell me this?_ Luka then said, "Kagami-this is your chance. Just go…find someone better than me."

He turned-only for something he never expected Kagami to do. Before he could return to the ship, she embraced him from behind in a powerful hug. The hug surprised Luka, but that was nothing compared to what Kagami said…"No! NO!"

If the hug surprised Luka, her outburst really caught him off guard. Emotions began to wage war within Luka-and he found himself overcome with anger-_how dare she! Doesn't she realize I'm trying to help her?_ With what strength he could muster, he began to pull at her arms to break her embrace. But that only made Kagami's grip tighter.

Luka said, "Kagami, stop! Let go…you deserve better than me!"

Kagami, with steel in her resolve, replied, "No, Luka! I won't…I'll never let go…because you may say I deserve better…but you're _the best…_"

With that, Luka broke down. That this woman-who made more in one day's work than he could in a week's worth of gigs-was willing to stay with him? He wasn't worthy of her…and she still wouldn't leave him. A voice-that belonging to Anarka-Luka's mom-said, "Would you two care to come inside?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Kagami and Luka were sitting in the kitchen. Anarka poured Kagami some tea, and said, "Here you are. I'm sure it's not as fine as tea you may have had…"

Kagami took a sip, and smiling, said, "It's very good."

Anarka then left-and Kagami and Luka were now face to face. Luka said, "Gami…I'm so sorry…"

Kagami said, "Whatever for? I said that the money's not important."

Luka replied, "I know…it's just…like I said in the letter…these past months have been heaven for both of us. But I didn't want to put you through hell just for me…"

Then-in a swift move-she got up and kissed Luka. He returned the kiss, and gently embraced Kagami. They separated, and she said, "Luka-for you…for us…I would endure hell…that's what love is…the good parts…and the bad parts…"

Luka said, "'I'm so lucky to have you in my life…"

Kagami said, "So…shall we go home?"

Luja said, "Lets. But you're probably hungry…" Luka pulled out a few euros from his wallet. He said, "How about I buy the most important woman in my life a meal? To make up for being such an ass?"

Kagami saw the meager amount…and considered telling him she had it. But she relented, and said, "Sure. And I know the perfect place…" She then took his arm with hers, and they headed out-and as Kagami enjoyed her simple sandwich and soft drink, Luka realized _She's right…there might be someone better…but I'm the best thing for her…and she's the best thing for me…_

* * *

_Alright, that brings another story to a close! Comment, follow, and fave!_


	6. The Beautiful Stranger

_Alright, good people!!! This story is inspired by someone who inspired me to begin writing ‘LukaGami’ fics!! It was the amazing Raydara12, who also goes by BBwoulfC. Her ‘LukaGami Week’ stories were the thing to move me to start crafting my own ‘LukaGami’ stories!!!!_

_So here is the newest installment of ‘The Viper and Dragon Chronicles’-partly inspired by one of her stories. _

_So stop reading this, and read on!!!_

It was the early hours of Saturday morning. Two young lovers lay in bed, having enjoyed a night of passion. The woman then began tracing a pattern on the man’s chest. The motion roused the man, who said, “…Gami…what are you doing?”  
  
Gami, the shortened nickname of Kagami, replied, “Just drawing a short phrase on your chest, Luka.”

Luka squeezed Kagami, and said, “You gonna tell me that the phrase means?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Later. Now, I just want to enjoy this moment.”  
  
Luka was silent-then he said, “Babe-how exactly did we get to this moment?”  
  
Kagami replied, “What do you mean?”  
  
Luka said, “I mean, 6 months ago, we were two strangers in a diner…”

* * *

_Flashback…_

It was Friday night, and Luka had just finished a set with his band. After the show, the rest if the band would head out to a club. Luka, however, enjoyed the relative quiet of a diner near his apartment. He sat there with his usual burger and fries, enjoying the quiet and being alone. 

He rarely paid attention to when people came into the diner. But then…her saw her. Every detail of her was burned into his mind…the short, dark hair…the outfit she wore…she was beautiful yet imposing…he watched at she sat at a table. _Maybe she’s waiting for someone…_Luka sat and watched her from his own booth.  
  
The woman came in, and after talking with the waitress, sat at one of the booths. She had the menu hiding her face. She gave the waitress her order, then pulled out a phone and busied herself with it. She would look up-and see someone glancing at her. She’d return his look, but then would return to her phone. After a few minutes, the waitress brought her order. She put her phone away and began to eat her meal.  
  
Luka had to admit- he would never think anyone else eating was ‘cute’-but he found himself more focused on this stranger eating than on his own meal. She finished and called the waitress over to pay. Then…she was gone. Luka sighed-if only he’d gotten this beautiful stranger’s name! With his luck, he’d probably never see her again…

…but he didn’t know how his luck would change. Because the next Friday, after another show, Luka was frequenting the same diner…and enjoying the same meal…when the door opened…and she appeared again. That same jet-black hair cut short to her head…another well-designed outfit…

Luka watched as she sat in the same booth as before. He watched as she looked at the menu. She ordered the same meal as before. And Luka sat and watched her eat. She paid him no mind, however; after eating, she paid and left. And Luka kicked himself again for not approaching the beautiful stranger.  
  
Over the next few weeks-every Friday night-Luka would see the ‘beautiful stranger’ come into the diner. She’d do the same things-sit in the same booth…order the same meal…then leave. But soon, luck would give Luka an even bigger opportunity…

…this Friday night, the diner was really busy. And the woman came in like always. However, the waitress told her that she couldn’t have her usual seat. The woman’s features morphed into a mask of anger. The waitress said, “Ma’am…I don’t know how long that group will be at the booth…but maybe you can sit with someone else?”  
  
The woman exhaled but nodded. She walked through the diner-until she reached Luka’s booth. She said, “Excuse me, sir…”

Luka had earbuds in and was listening to one of his new songs. The woman thought he didn’t hear her, so she spoke a little louder, “Excuse me, sir…”  
  
The increase in volume caught Luka’s attention, and he turned to see…the ‘beautiful stranger.’ Realizing she was talking to him, he took the earbuds out, and said, “Oh! I’m sorry!”  
  
She gave the smallest of smiles and said, “Sir…may I join you here? My usual seat is taken…”  
  
Luka replied, “Oh…Oh! Yes! Go ahead!” She slid into the seat opposite Luka. Unbeknown to Luka, while he had been observing her…she was also observing him. And now, she got a chance to check him out up close…she noticed the messy blue-green hair atop his head…she looked into his aqua-blue eyes and found them alluring…

The waitress, returning with a chirpy “Here you go!” left two menus on the table. The woman picked up her menu, and said, “I know what I am ordering. I order the same thing. Of course, you probably know that-as you’ve been watching me.”  
  
Luka exhaled, and replied, “Guilty. I’ve been watching you for the last few weeks.”

The woman replied, “I know. And…I have been watching you, as well.”  
  
Luka silently thought, _What? She’s been watching me?_ The woman said, “I think, now is the time to stop being strangers. I’m Kagami.”  
  
Luka smiled at her, and said, “Pleased to meet you, Kagami. I’m Luka.” Soon enough, the waitress returned, and took their order. After she left, Kagami said, “It seems you were listening to music when I approached you.”  
  
Luka said, “Well, yeah…I play guitar in a band.”  
  
Kagami said, “Really? What’s that like?”  
  
Luka said, “It’s a lot of work-but when you hear the cheering fans, it makes the work worth it.” He looked over her outfit, and said, “So, Kagami…why is someone so nicely dressed having dinner in a place like this?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Well, a group of ladies and I go out to nightclubs on Friday. It’s fun enough…until some stranger starts feeling you up…saying he’s ‘looking for a good time’…if you knew how many times my butt’s been slapped…”  
  
Luka said, “Well, I can imagine…I mean, uhh…”  
  
Kagami giggled, amused that she flustered Luka. Their meals arrived, and they ate in relative silence. During the meal, Kagami said, “I told my friends that I wasn’t enjoying the clubbing…so now I just stay home. And then, I come here for a meal.”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami…I have to say something. I have been watching you for a while…and I have always wanted to approach you…but I was afraid…”  
  
Kagami said, “Why were you afraid?”  
  
Luka said, “Because you were so…mysterious. I mean, someone like you doesn’t just walk into a place like this often. But then, you started coming week after week…and still, I couldn’t find the courage to come over to you and talk. But tonight…it seems like the fates smiled upon me.”  
  
Kagami said, “Luka…do you have a phone?”  
  
Luka reached into his pocket, and took out his phone. He said “Sure. Why do you need it?”  
  
She took the phone, and after a few swipes and presses, said, “Call the number in the phone.”  
  
Luka did, and soon enough, Kagami’s phone rang. Luka said, “What’s this?”  
  
Kagami said, “Next week…let’s not leave things up to fate.”  
  
Luka said, “Is this…are we setting up for a date?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Well…it can be whatever you want it to be.” The waitress brought two billfolds, and Luka said, “Kagami…allow me.”  
  
And the next week, Kagami and Luka would meet at the diner. They would order the same meals and just have small talk. And Kagami noted how being with Luka made her feel. Luka, for his part, enjoyed his get-together with Kagami. He told her that they would have to meet after his shows. And a week later- she was there at his shows.

* * *

  
Two strangers who met in a diner slowly found themselves fast-tracked into friendship. But one night, before Luka’s show, he had invited Kagami into his ‘waiting room’-where he and the band would get themselves into the right mind-set. The others were onstage. Luka said, “Well, I’m glad you came and hung out with me before the show. But hurry up, I want you to have the best seat.”  
  
He turned to leave-only to have Kagami grab his arm. He turned, and said, “Something you want to say?”  
  
Kagami was silent, looking away. She then closed the distance, pressing her lips into his. Luka’s eyes widened, but he went with the flow. He got into this kiss as much as she did. He said, “So…you wanna skip dinner and go right to dessert?”  
  
She smiled at him, and replied, “You’ve got your show…then…if you’re a good boy…you can have your treat…”  
  
_End Flashback…_

Luka said, “Yeah…we were two strangers, in a diner…and now…”  
  
Kagami said, “We’re more than that…anyway, Luka…I’m so happy this happened…so happy _we_ happened…”  
  
Luka said, “Yeah…now about those tracings…”  
  
Kagami snuggled up to Luka, and said, “It’s a special word…_Aishiteru…_”  
  
Luka was silent…he didn’t posses a huge knowledge of the words of Kagami’s home…but what he did know what was he felt for her…and what she felt for him…He said, “Kagami…_je t’aime…"_

* * *

  
  
And so, we will leave our lovers to themselves…

_Notes: I don’t know if France, or specifically Paris, has late night diners in the US. If not, then I claim artistic license. I have had this idea on my mind, so I’m glad to write it!!!_  
  
And you guys know what comes next!!! Comment, fave, follow!!!


	7. Meeting the Parents

_Hey-yo! I'm back with a new story for "The Viper and Dragon Chronicles'! As you all know, this collection follows the adventures (or misadventures) of Luka and Kagami, my new favorite couple! And this time, Luka faces a moment every man who ever dated a woman faces- meeting the parents!_

_So read on to see what happens!_

* * *

For the last 6 months, guitarist Luka Coffaine had been dating the Olympic-level fencing prodigy Kagami Tsurugi. And towards the end of this time, they had moved into a new apartment together. And things between them were going well…

…until Kagami came to Luka and told him that they were to meet with Kagami's mother and grandfather. This was, in Kagami's own words, 'non-negotiable'. With that, Luka agreed to meet Kagami's family.

As they sat in the living room watching a movie, Luka said, "Well, I knew this was inevitable."

Kagami said, "What do you mean?"

Luka replied, "The fact that your family wants to meet me…and judge if I'm worthy to date you."

Kagami said, "But that shouldn't matter! I love you…and you love me…"

Luka replied, "That's true…but you're practically a blue blood. I don't have a prestigious lineage…"

Kagami was silent at this, wishing she could find something to say to allay Luka's fears. In the end, she said, "Well, we could meet your family…and then meet mine. I'll tell my family that you won't have this meeting until they agree to that."

Luka smiled, and leaned to share a kiss with his girlfriend. He said, "Gami…that's the most I could have even asked for."

The next day-a Saturday-Kagami was sitting in the living area of her mother's home. Her grandfather was also there. Tomoe-Kagami's mother-addressed Kagami, saying, "Kagami…when will we meet this man who you are dating?"

Kagami replied, "_You_ will meet him…after I meet his family."

Kagami's grandfather then spoke, saying, "What insolence! How dare he make demands of us?"

Kagami exhaled, and replied, "Actually, _ojii-san_…_I_ suggested the meeting with Luka's family."

Tomoe then said, "Well, then…I agree. You may meet with the family of Luka. And then, Luka will meet with us."

Kagami said, "_Arigato, oka-san_…"

Tomoe said, "But our meeting will be next Saturday…so you must plan your other meeting accordingly."

Kagami silently cursed, but she said, "I will do that."

Later that evening, she and Luka were having dinner. Kagami said, "My mother has agreed to let me meet your family. But we must do it before next Saturday."

Luka said, "Alright. I can reach out to Mom and see if we can meet up next Friday night. Then we can see your folks on Saturday."

The following Friday, Luka escorted Kagami to his mother's houseboat. He had told Anarka about the meeting, and she stated that the houseboat would be ready. And he told Kagami that she didn't have to be so formal. Kagami still insisted on looking presentable-so she wore a black, long-sleeved blouse with a red mini-skirt.

They arrived at the houseboat-where a voice called out, "Ahoy, mates! Welcome aboard!" With that declaration, Anarka appeared topside, and said, "Greetings! Come aboard!"

Luka stepped on the houseboat, and helped Kagami onto the deck. Luka said,"Mom…this is my girlfriend, Kagami."

Kagami bowed, and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Anarka, however, reached out and gave Kagami a hearty handshake. Kagami seemed confused by Anarka's actions. Anarka announced, "Welcome aboard _The Liberty! _Glad you could make it! Let's get below deck-I've got a hot meal waiting!"

As Anarka headed below, Kagami looked at Luka, who shrugged and said, "My mom thinks she's a modern-day pirate."

Kagami and Luka headed to the kitchen, where Luka's sister Juleka was already waiting. Luka said, "Kagami…this is Juleka, my sister."

Kagami said, "Pleased to meet you." As Anarka was finishing the meal, Kagami looked around the boat. It was in stark contrast to her mother's abode- where everything in the Tsurugi home was orderly and 'perfect', the Coffaine houseboat was chaotic and disorderly. However, Anarka seemed to be able to move and navigate through the disorder as though it were second nature.

After a short time, Anarka said, "Alright, mates! Dig in!"

She-along with Juleka-placed 4 bowls on the table. Also on the table was a basket of bread. Kagami regarded the bowl warily, then asked, "Excuse me, Mrs. Coffaine…but what is this?"

Anarka said, "Dearie, it's beef stew! A recipe from a family member whose name is lost to me…anyway, give it a try!"

Kagami took a spoonful, and her eyes widened in surprise. Anarka looked a little concerned and asked, "Something wrong, lass?"

Kagami's expression changed as a small smile appeared on her face. She said, "No…it's wonderful."

The meal was filled with silence as everyone focused on the meal. Afterward, Anarka offered Kagami a cup of hot tea-which the young woman accepted. As they were enjoying their company, Anarka said, "Luka tells me that you're meeting with your family tomorrow."

Kagami replied, "Yes. I wanted to meet with you first."

Anarka said, "Kagami-you're a good woman. And the perfect first mate that my son could have on his voyage. And if nuthin' else, you'll always have me blessin'!"

With that, Kagami and Luka returned to their apartment. Luka said, "Well, the meeting with my family went well."

Kagami said, "I know. But I am concerned about meeting my family. I do not know if they will be as welcoming to you as your family was to me."

Luka said, "Well, we can't worry about that until we get there."

* * *

It was now Saturday. And the meeting between Luka and the Tsurugi family soon loomed. Kagami insisted in providing Luka a traditional outfit-a white _kosode_ with a green _haori_ and black _hakama_. Kagami was wearing a red _uwagi _and black _hakama_. And now, they both sat in the living area of the Tsurugi home.

Luka looked at the other persons there-the older man must have been Kagami's grandfather. And he recognized Tomoe-he had often saw her at Kagami's competitions. Kagami nudged Luka, and he said, "Tsurugi-san…thank you for this meeting."

Tomoe replied, "Luka-san…thank you for agreeing to this meeting. You must understand…that Kagami is very prestigious. She is an Olympic-level fencing champion."

Luka replied, "Yes. I know of her accomplishments."

"And what of you, young man? What are your accomplishments?" The voice that asked that question belonged to Kagami's grandfather.

Luka gulped, but kept his resolve and replied, "I do not have many-I am a very talented guitarist."

"A musician? Bah! So you mean you're lazy? And musicians are not known for their fidelity…how dowe know you won't leave Kagami if you see another beautiful woman?" Kagami's grandfather returned.

Kagami gasped at this line of questioning. But Luka didn't waver. He replied, "I am not lazy, sir. I create my own material and write songs. And I love Kagami…not for what she had, but for who she is. And I would never leave her for a 'fling'."

Tomoe then spoke up, and said, "Luka…suppose I told you that Kagami was to marry someone else. Someone who could provide her with the things she deserves. Suppose I were to tell you that you could no longer be with her. What would you do?"

Luka-still with his firm resolve-answered, "Then I would do _everything_ to show you that would be a mistake. For Kagami-I will never yield, nor will I surrender. Because I love her…and she loves me. And we have received the blessing of my mother. And if you won't bless us to be happy…"

He leaned in, showing that he possessed the same 'pirate' mindset as his mother, and said in a low tone, "we'll be happy anyway…even if I have to take Kagami away from you.."

At that, Kagami's grandfather lost his composure. He had grabbed a shinai from the wall and held it to Luka's chest. He said, "How dare you? You would threaten us…_in our home…_I knew you were trouble…"

Kagami, who had been silent, said, "_Ojii-san!_ Please…"

Then-in a surprise-he put the shinai down and bowed to Luka. Tomoe also bowed, as well. Kagami's grandfather then said, "But the fact that you were willing to fight for Kagami showed me that she has made a good choice. I apologize for my brusqueness, Luka-san."

Tomoe then said, "Kagami-chan…I must tell you this. We had already agreed to bless you and Luka's relationship. But we needed to be sure that Luka would be willing to do whatever it took for you."

Tomoe turned to Luka, and said, "Luka-san…it has gotten late in the day. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Luka replied, "I would love to, Tsurugi-san."

After the meal, Kagami and Luka were back in the apartment. Kagami said, "Oh my, Luka! That was more intense than I had anticipated!"

Luka replied, "I know. I thought your grandfather was going to fight me."

Kagami said, "I'm glad it didn't come to that."

Luka then said, "Well, everything worked out…and now, I think a celebration is in order…" He leaned in to kiss Kagami…and they shared the kiss. Kagami, however, broke the kiss, and said, "Well, I think we should continue this in the bedroom."

Luka said, "Whatever you want…" He then picked her up, and carried her off to the bedroom for a night of passion and love…

* * *

_And there is where this story ends!_

_And now, it's your turn! How about a suggestion? I may reuse some of my other story concepts here as well. Here is a snippet:_

_A story about married!Luka and married!Kagami getting caught in an embarrassing situation; an angsty story where their relationship faces a challenge; A ViperRyuko where Ryuko becomes a distressed damsel…and a new addition to the 'LukaGami After Dark' story!_

_Anyway, you know what to do: Comment, fave,and follow! And if you know any fellow LukaGami fans, recommend my stories to them!_


	8. Summer at the Beach

_It’s that time, again!!! Time for a new installment of ‘The Dragon and Viper Chronicles’!!! And considering that summer has ended, this next chapter has the summer vibe!!!_  
  
It was Friday morning, and Kagami looked at the garment lying on her bed-a red one-piece swimsuit. And it was just last week when she-as well as Marinette and Alya-agreed on a ‘girls’ day’ shopping trip. And they ended up buying swimsuits for an end-of-summer get-together at the Agreste beach house.

And because the chic swimsuits weren’t enough, Marinette decided to ‘Marinette-ize’ them-and now, Kagami had her red swimsuit decorated with a gold and black dragon design. _I wouldn’t be surprised to see ladybugs on Marinette’s and foxes on Alya’s, _Kagami mused.

Everyone had decided to meet up at Marinette’s parents’ bakery first, then they would head to the beach house. As Kagami walked into the bakery, she saw Marinette and Alya already waiting. Also there was Nino, Alya’s boyfriend. Only Adrien was missing. And that led Kafami to ask, “Marinette…where is Adrien?”  
  
Marinette replied, “Oh, Kagami…he went to get the vehicle to take us to the beach, as well as pick up Luka.”  
  
Kagami-with reddening cheeks-asked, “Luka’s coming?”  
  
Marinette said, “Yes…I’m pretty sure I mentioned he was coming along, too.” Marinette saw Kagami’s reaction to the mention of Luka’s name. Deciding to press Kagami even more, Marinette said, “And I’m pretty sure he’d love to see you in your new bathing suit…”

Kagami, with her arms crossed, huffed and replied, “And I don’t know what man needs to see a woman nearly undressed…”  
  
Marinette said, “And I’m _sure_ you wouldn’t want to see Luka coming out of the water, bared-chested, with water dripping all over him…”  
  
Kagami opened her mouth to speak-when that image of the blue-haired guitarist entered her mind. And she couldn’t hide the blush that was now in full effect. Kagami simply said, “Marinette_-touche…”_  
  
Alya said, “Hey, guys! Adrien’s here!”  
  
Adrien pulled up in a sporty van. He said, “All right, everyone. Here’s our ride!”  
  
Luka appeared from the other side, and said, “Hey, ladies. Let me help with the bags-cause the sooner we’re packed, the sooner we can paaaarrrttttyyyyy!!!!!!”  
  
Kagami watched as Luka took her bag. Then, with a flirty tone, he said, “I can’t wait to see what kind of suit you have.”  
  
Kagami didn’t reply, but she still gave her bag to Luka. Soon enough, the gang was packed up and headed to the beach house. Adrien drove-since he rented the vehicle in his name, and Marinette rode next to him. In the back Alya and Nino sat together while Kagami and Luka were sitting together. Curious, but in a playful tone, Kagami asked, “So…didn’t bring your guitar? I thought you went everywhere with it.”  
  
Luka smiled, and said, “Well, this trip is a chance to take a break from music writing. Besides, I’m going to have my hands full…”  
  
Kagami looked into his cerulean eyes and asked, “Going to have your hands full with what?”  
  
Luka returned her gave with own of his own, and replied, “Not what…_who…_” This response caused Kagami to blush anew, and she turned away, with a small smile on face.

It was about late afternoon when the van arrived at the beach house. Adrien, Nino and Luka got the bags and brought them inside, while the girls checked out the house. Everyone was in amazement of the beach house-except Adrien, who said, “Guys, it’s not that big of a deal. My parents and I used to come here for many summers…before things changed…”

Marinette came over to Adrien and put her hand on his shoulder. She said, “Well, now you have friends and can make new memories!” Adrien smiled at that, and said, “Hey, I think we passed a market earlier. I think we should head back and pick up some things for the weekend.”  
  
Nino said, “Sounds good, dude! Let me ride along.”  
  
Adrien said, “OK, bro. We won’t be too long.” After Adrien and Nino Left, Luka said, “So…let’s check out the beach.” They walked out the house…and came to a beautiful vista. This beach had a covered dining area and a wooden pier. Alya said, “Wow!! This is incredible!”

Marinette said, “Gabriel Agreste might not have been the world’s best dad, but he might have known that a trip here would be good for Adrien.” They went for a short walk along the beach. By the time they returned to the house, Adrien and Nino had already returned, and were unloading groceries. Adrien said, “I think that for tonight, we’ll have a cookout on the beach for dinner. Tomorrow afternoon, we’ll have a picnic on the beach. Then, we’ll have a seafood dinner to close out the excursion.”  
  
The gang all decided to just hang out in the house until early evening. Then, as the sun began to set, they headed out to the beach. They walked to the covered dining area, which also had a small grill. Adrien fired up the grill and began to cook the beef patties and sausages they bought at the store. As the food cooked everyone made small talk, with topics ranging from their latest projects to remembering their adventures and misadventures as teen heroes.  
  
After a few minutes, Adrien plated the food, and everyone dived into the food. As they at, they also enjoyed the beautiful view of the sun setting over the water. Luka and Nino, before dinner, had set up a small bonfire near the water. After the meal, everyone went down to the fire. They brought some fruit that they roasted over the fire.

They enjoyed their dessert and more conversation. Kagami, however, had decided that she was ready to head to bed. She stood up and announced, “I’m ready to turn in.”  
  
Luka said, “Well, then…let me escort you back to the house…wouldn’t want something to getcha!”  
  
Kagami, hearing Luka’s playful tone, replied, “Oh, woe is me! Come, my strong protector-lead me to sanctuary, so that I mat slumber unmolested!”  
  
The others giggled at this, and Luka said, “My, aren’t we the actress tonight?”  
  
Kagami looped her arm in Luka’s and said, “We are! Now, onward, my hero!” And they headed back to the house. Luka said, “I hope you are aware…we’re sharing a room.”  
  
Kagami said, “Oh? Well, you did say you were going to have you hands full…”  
  
The next morning, everyone awoke to a beautiful sunrise. Marinette said, “Hey, let’s hit the beach!!!”  
  
Alya said, “Yeah! And that means…swimsuit time!!!”  
  
Marinette then added, “And for even more fun- you guys get to decide who has the best swimsuit!!! Come on girls, let’s change!” With that, Marinette led the other girls upstairs to change. Adrien said, “I guess we’d better change to-unless you want to swim in what you’re wearing.”  
  
It was about 15 minutes later-and Kagami was looking over herself in new swimsuit. The salesperson said it would help accent her figure-and the salesperson didn’t lie. She saw how the suit emphasized her bust and her other curves. _Oh my…this suit gives me confidence…I AM beautiful…_  
  
She opened the door-not softly, but with force and purpose. She said, “Come on! Let’s go!!!”  
  
Marinette and Alya looked at Kagami-who was strutting down the stairs. Marinette got downstairs, and said, “OK…who are you, and where is Kagami?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Oh, Marinette…this swimsuit is just what I needed! And now…what do you say to a ladybug, a fox, and a dragon rendering some hapless boys speechless?”  
  
The boys in question had already reached the beach and were tossing a ball around. A voice then announced, “Here we are!!!” The boys turned-to see their girls wearing the most amazing swimsuits. And true to Kagami’s word, all they could do is sputter and stammer as they girls strutted onto the beach.  
  
Marinette said, “What do you think, _minnou?”_ Adrien said, “Wow…it’s amazing.”  
  
Alya said “And how about you, turtle-boy? It is everything you thought it would be?”  
  
Nino replied, “No way, babe. It’s even better.”  
  
And Kagami walked up to Luka, who could only stare as she approached him. To Luka, she was always pretty-but now, she was completely different. She came up to him, and said, “First, you will pick your jaw up. Then you will tell me that I am a goddess among mere girls.”  
  
Luka-when he found his voice-replied, “I can’t say that-that would be a lie.”

Kagami said, “So I’m not beautiful?”  
  
Luka replied, “No. You are more than a goddess…you are unbelievably ravishing.”  
  
Kagami said, “Wow, it’s gotten a bit warm. How about a dip?”  
  
Luka said, “You’re on!” They raced towards the water and jumped in. But then Luka splashed Kagami. She looked towards him-and a look appeared in her eyes. Luka recognized the look-a look that was, “Oh, a water fight? You’re on!!!”  
  
She then splashed him back. And he returned fire. And soon, both Luka and Kagami were splashing each other and enjoying themselves. But then, he disappeared under the water. Kagami said, “Come out!!! You’re not escaping me!!!”  
  
He then surfaced behind her and grabbed her in an embrace. He said, “I got you! Surrender, and I’ll let you go…”

Kagami, in Luka’s embrace, replied, “If I surrender, you’ll let me go? But there’s no incentive then, for me to surrender, is there?”  
  
This scene wasn’t missed by the others. But soon enough, they got out of the water and joined their friends for the picnic of meat, cheeses and bread. After lunch, they found some nice shady spots to relax. And Kagami cuddled up with Luka on a blanket under an umbrella to protect them from the sun.  
  
It was now late afternoon and Adrien and Marinette began to prepare the seafood dinner. And like the night before, they would enjoy the dinner under the covered eating area. As everyone sat down, enjoying sparkling cider, Adrien and Marinette presented the dinner-several platters of shrimp, mussels, and roasted fish. They also had roasted potatoes.  
  
Everyone began to eat the meal, enjoying the food as well as the company. And rather than spending the night on the beach, everyone did their own thing. Nino played some music with Alya, while Marinette and Adrien walked along the beach. And Kagami and Luka found a balcony to watch the stars.  
  
Luka said, “Kagami…I was concerned that you wouldn’t come on this trip.”  
  
Kagami replied, “I understand. This kind of thing isn’t something I’m into. But Marinette asked…and I couldn’t let my friends down.”  
  
Luka said, “But you didn’t have to do this for your friends.”  
  
Kagami replied, “I didn’t…well, I did. For one friend.”  
  
Luka said, “Which friend?”  
  
Kagami smiled, and leaned in for a kiss-which Luka eagerly accepted. Kagami then said, “_This_ friend…”

Luka then said, “So, how bout we head inside…and enhance our friendship?”  
  
Kagami said, “Oh? And the others? I think they might complain about our ‘bonding’ activity.”  
  
Luka kissed Kagami deeply, and simply said, “Let ‘em.”  
  
_And that brings the summer adventure to a close!!!_

_And here, I am going to make a huge announcement!!!! I have received several a couple of suggestions for my new story!!! We have-Luka/Viperion in distress, with Ryuko saving him, or Ryuko in trouble and Viperion on the save. The last suggestion features Luka and Kagami taking a trip to Japan for the Cherry Blossom Festival…_

_…so, what story will make the cut? That will be a surprise!!! And if you suggested a story, I will mention you into the pre-story credits!!!_  
  
So until the next time-LukaGami is love!!! LukaGami is life!!!!


	9. Night Patrol 2

_Alright-it’s reader’s choice!!! With my suggestion box open, I am taking your ideas and making new stories!!! So I’m reaching into the box-and the winner is from AO3-Kat!!! And to see her suggestion-just read below!!!_

The battles for the Miraculous were never-ending. Hawkmoth was intent on claiming the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous-as well as the others-and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who had been chosen to be the Miraculous Guardian, was intent on preventing this-as well as discovering Hawkmoth’s true identity.

But this story focuses on two of Ladybug’s Chosen-Luka Coffaine, who used the Snake Miraculous and was called Viperion, and Kagami Tsurugi, who wielded the Dragon Miraculous and called herself Ryuko. And tonight-like every night-they were helping monitor the Parisian nights. They were either searching for Akuma activity of helping the city’s law enforcement with dangerous criminals.

So they met as usual on one of the rooftops. Ryuko, upon seeing Viperion, said, “Evening, Viperion.”  
  
Biperion replied, “What’s up, Dragon-girl?” They shared a quick hug and Viperion said, “You’re in time-I was getting ready to see what action was happening tonight.”

Ryuko got close, and said, “And later…you can join me for some ‘action’…” Both heroes had learned that the identity of their partners- which made their partnership better as Luka and Kagami were both in a relationship in their civilian lives. So being heroes was something else they could bond over.

Their attention was grabbed by the sound of an explosion. They turned their heads towards the sounds and saw smoke billowing into the sky. Ryuko said, “Viperion…”  
  
Viperion replied, “I see it. Let’s move!” And both heroes sped towards the smoke, ready to help and ready to fight…

What the heroes learned was that there was a robbery of extremely valuable technology. And it took a bit of legwork, but they tracked the vehicle-a van-to a warehouse near the waterfront. And now they were scoping out the warehouse. They saw several men running around-but they heard something different…  
  
Ryuko said, “Viperion-that voice…it’s a woman!”  
  
Viperion replied, “Yeah…but we can’t let that stop us from doing our duty.”  
  
Ryuko nodded, and said, “So what’s our plan?”  
  
Viperion said, “Well, I figure we do what we always do-you run in, beating down anything that moves, and I run in to do cleanup…”  
  
Ryuko noted the sarcasm in his voice, and replied, “Ha ha, snake-boy…I mean, a real plan?”  
  
Viperion said, “Ryuko…are you well? You never wait for a plan…”  
  
Ryuko replied, “Call it combat savvy. Now, what are we to do?”  
  
Viperion said, “Alright. Let’s split up-easier to move in that way. And then, we’ll do what we do.”  
  
Ryuko said, “Sounds like a plan, then.” They then split up and began to head towards the warehouse. And Viperion found himself moving towards the female’s voice-she was bold and commanding. He then peeked out-and saw her. She was wearing a black bodysuit that emphasized her figure. Viperion would have been smitten-if he wasn’t with Ryuko.  
  
Viperion was set to move-until he heard behind him, ‘Well, well…whadda we have here?” He stood up and found himself facing three thugs. The, he heard the voice, “Well, boys, what do we have here…looks like a meddlesome little snake…”  
  
Viperion turned to see the female. She said, “Welcome to my party. I am Lillith. And you…are in a world of trouble…” Before he could react, he was set upon by the thugs. And while he was not the fighter the Ryuko was, he could hold his own in a fight. But Lillith had more of her thugs ready-and Viperion was overpowered.

Lillith approached Viperion, and said, “Hmm…I could use a strong pair of hands like yours…”  
  
Viperion replied, “if you think I’m going to help you in your crimes…”  
  
Lillith replied, “Who said anything about you using you hands for crimes? I have another use for those hands…” Viperion noted that her voice took on a lustful tone. She gestured and the thugs took Viperion into the warehouse.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryuko had no problems with handling the thugs milling about. But now, she noted that she hadn’t heard from Viperion. She heard some noises and hid-and she soon saw what happened to Viperion-the woman boss was leading her thugs into the warehouse…and she had Viperion with her!  
  
The feeling was something Ryuko had never felt before-but the desire to protect and save Viperion was as high as it had ever been. _How dare this BITCH touch Viperion!!!!_ She knew trying to enter from the front was suicidal. She decided on a surprise…

Using her agility, she climbed to the top of the warehouse. She then stood over the skylight and looked into the warehouse.  
  
Meanwhile, Viperion was being ‘tempted’ by Lillith. She said, “I can show you pleasure beyond your greatest desires…” She ran her hands along Viperion’s chest and his face.  
  
Viperion replied, “Thanks, but I already have a girlfriend.”  
  
Lillith replied, “Not for much longer…” As Lillith continued to seduce Viperion, Ryuko continued to watch. She drew her sword and jumped through the skylight. She landed on the floor and assessed the situation-10 thugs and Lillith-who was wrapped around Viperion.  
  
Ryuko then said, “Let him go!”  
  
Lillith stated, in a voice with contempt, “This must be your ‘girlfriend’…sorry, but he’s decided to be with a real woman…”  
  
Ryuko, refusing to back down, replied, “Let me know if you see one…in the meantime, he’s coming with me.”

Lillith said, “You’ll have to take him from me first…”  
  
Ryuko drew her sword, and said, “Gladly…” Lillith smiled and waved her hand. The thugs rushed Ryuko, who demonstrated her prowess by dispatching them. Now she faced Lillith. Ryuko said, “And now, your turn, bitch!”  
  
Lillith replied, “Bring it on!” She raised her hands and purple energy surrounded her body. Ryuko said, “What is this? Is this the power of Hawkmoth?”  
  
Lillith replied, “Such a silly naïve girl…do you think that Hawkmoth is the only powerful one in Paris? _Or the world?_ I’m going to show you what happens when you challenge powers you do not comprehend.”  
  
Ryuko refused to back down, and replied, “And I’ll show you what happens when you try to steal my love from me!” Ryuko charged Lillith, and both women engaged in battle. Lillith used her magic to create distance from Ryuko, but Ryuko’s speed allowed her to close on Lillith. Ryuko tried to swipe Lillith, but that was difficult as Lillith’s magic allowed her to be one step ahead.  
  
Lillith smiled, and said, “Well, it appears we are at a stalemate. I must complement you on your abilities.”

Ryuko replied, “Well, your magic is keeping me on my toes. But I will not relent in this battle.”  
  
Lillith waved her hands, and the magic disappeared. She said, “Nor should you. I yield in battle.”  
  
Ryuko replied, “So, that’s it?”

Lillith replied, “I was looking for fun and excitement…and had it. You and your friend may leave.”  
  
Ryuko freed Viperion, and they shared an embrace. Ryuko turned-and saw that Lillith was gone. Viperion said, “Wow, that was weird…”  
  
Ryuko replied, “Well, yeah…but, how was it to be the one in distress?”

Viperion replied, “Well, it was anything but fun…especially with what she was implying…”  
  
Ryuko said, “Well, our night as heroes is over…but if I may suggest…”  
  
Biperion said, “Suggest away…”  
Ryuko said, “Let’s head home…I know the perfect thing to get your mind off of tonight.”  
  
Viperion grabbed Ryuko’s hand, and turned her to him. He leaned down, and they shared a kiss. She brought her arms around his neck, and he gently gripped her hips. They separated, and she said, “Feeling better?”  
  
Viperion replied, “Much better. But I’m interested to see what you’ve got planned when we get home.”

Ryuko replied, “Well, I hope you have nothing planned for the morning…”

_And as our heroes head home to ‘bond’, this tale comes to an end…and thanks to Kat from AO3 for suggesting this story!!! And if you have a suggestion, you can either leave it in a review or send me a private message._  
  
So until the next time!!!


	10. The Snake-Dragon Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new addition-it's the wedding of Luka and Kagami!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I reached into my suggestion box, and the winner for this chapter is...RaeofSunshine738!!!

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon- the perfect day for Luka Coffaine and Kagami Tsurugi to be wed, However, this part is the end...the real story begins over 9 months ago...

_Act I_  
  
Inside Tom and Sabine's Patisserie, a group of friends had gathered. And one of them-fencing mistress Kagami-held out her right hand...on which rested a beautiful golden band. Marinette, the epitome of calm...ok, not really-shrieked, "Oh my gosh, Kagami!!! Luka actually proposed?"  
  
Kagami, with a proud smile, replied, "Yes...two days ago. And I said yes!"  
  
Adrien said, "Congratulations, you two!"  
  
Luka said, "So, now we're on to planning the wedding. We're looking at venues, catering, the wedding party..."  
  
Marinette said, "I think I can get my folks to help with the catering!"  
  
Luka said, "Marinette...you don't have to do that..."  
  
Marinette replied, "Well, they can do the cake! They are the best bakers in Paris, of course..."  
  
Adrien said, "You're a little biased...even if it is the truth. What about the venue?"  
  
Luka said, "I was thinking the Gardens of Notre Dame, with the beautiful blossoms..."  
  
With that, Luka and Kagami began the planning of the most important day of both of their lives. They decided to have Marinette and Adrien act as their Maid of Honor and Best Man, respectively. Alya, Juleka and Mylene would be the bridesmaids while Nino, Nathaniel, and Ivan would serve as the groomsmen. They decided on the wear for the wedding-Kagami wanted a beautiful kimono, but agreed that the bridesmaids could wear traditional dresses. Luka decided that for a first-he'd wear a tuxedo. So over the next few weeks, the wedding began to take shape...  
  
_Act II_

As the magical day approached, Luka looked forward to his future with Kagami. But despite the planning...something was going to go wrong...first thing that happened was that Kagami wouldn't get any designer to do her kimono the way she wanted. Then Marinette's parents got a massive influx of business, putting the cake in jeopardy. Luka then began to scramble, trying to salvage what he could with the wedding. 

It got even worse-the booker with the Gardens of Notre Dame had scheduled an event the same day- and failed to inform Luka of this. So he needed to select a new venue-but with less than three months to the wedding, Luka wasn't able to secure a new venue in time. They had less than two months to the wedding now, and Luka, while enjoying dinner with Kagami said, "Man, babe...it seems like fate doesn't want this wedding."  
  
Kagami sighed, and replied, ":It seems like every single thing that could go wrong has...I can't get anyone to do the dress...we might not have a cake...and we don't have a place for the ceremony."  
  
Luka said, "I know things are bad...hopefully we can turn this mess around..."  
  
Two days later, Luka got a message from...Juleka, of all people. The text said, _I think I know how we can save this wedding._  
  
Luka sent back, _OK, sis...I'm game...  
  
_Minutes later came the reply-_Come to the bakery tomorrow. _  
  
  
The next day, Luka and Kagami were now sitting in the bakery with Marinette and Juleka. Juleka said, "Alright, brother. So far, we don't have a venue, a dress or the cake..."  
  
Luka said, "That's about the long and short of it..."  
  
Juleka said, "Well, Marinette has agreed to make a dress for Kagami...it won't be the kimono...but it will do, right?"  
  
Kagami smiled, and said, "Yes. Thank you...both of you."  
  
Marinette said, "I talked to the parents...it's going to be really close, but they can still do the cake...it won't be extravagant..."  
  
Luka said, "Well, it's better than nothing. And the venue..."  
  
Juleka said, "Well, I called in a favor...I got us the ballroom at Le Grand Paris Hotel."  
  
Kagami said, "Isn't that the hotel owned by the mayor? And that means we'll have to deal with his snooty daughter, Chloe..."  
  
Juleka said, "Not to worry. I convinced the mayor to send Chloe on a short trip during your wedding...so you won't have to deal with her."  
  
Luka said, "Wow, sis...you came through for me...I can't ever repay what you are doing for me."  
  
Juleka said, "I just think that this day deserves so much more than what you were getting...and I wanted to do my part to make sure that you get to start your lives together right."  
  
Luka and Kagami took the dark-haired girl in a tender embrace, grateful that she had come through for them...

_Act III_

When Luka proposed to Kagami, he had very grand ideas for his wedding. But due to errors unforseen, the dream wedding was close to becoming a nightmare. But thanks to Juleka, the best little sister a big brother could ask for, the wedding was salvahed. And after the prewedding traditions-like Luka's wild bachelor party (where it was Adrien who spent the night dancing)-the magical day was here!!! And as the wedding hour approached, everyone got into place.  
  
Then, with the strumming of strings and the pressing of keys on the piano, the wedding march played. And in cane the wedding party-led by Marinette and Adrien, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Then-in a display of unmatched beauty-came Kagami, escorted by her mother and grandfather. After Kagami took her place, the priest began the ceremony. He affirmed the couple's love for each other, then Luka and Kagam recited the vows of love and devotion to each other. Luka then put the ring on Kagami's finger, and they shared a kiss as the priest declared them man and wife.

And as Luka and Kagami began to enjoy the reception, they didn't dwell on how it almost didn't happen, but focused on the new life they they would have together...and sometimes, all we need is someone to have our back to help our dreams come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys!! Thank RaeofSunshine738 for this suggestion!!! And if you don't like the story, blame her!!! XD
> 
> Just kidding...or am I???
> 
> Anyway, be on the lookout for the next story-based on your suggestions!!!


	11. Spring in Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a suggestion from one of my ff.net readers!!!! Enjoy!!!

_Alright folks-it’s suggestion box time!!! And today’s suggestion comes from-fanfiction.net follower SwagaliciousWillowbrook!!! And I hope you love her suggested story!!! And don’t forget, if you have a suggestion, please leave it in the comments!!! If I use it, you’ll get a mention in the opening!!!_

_So, our principals are Luka and Kagami…and this is the perfect story considering the time of year…_

_…so, why are you reading this???_

It was the changing of seasons-when the harsh cold of winter gave way to the rebirth of nature known as spring. But for one person, the coming of spring brought bittersweet emotions. That was Kagami, who had spent the last few springs in her home of Tokyo, Japan. And every spring-while her mother Tomoe couldn’t enjoy it-Kagami enjoyed the blooming of the cherry blossoms.

And for the past 2 years she did her best to hide this from her boyfriend, guitarist Luka. She’d often mention how lovely Paris in the spring was…though he noted the tinge of sadness when she said this. And he could feel her emotions changing when the seasons changed. So, he resolved-no, made it his mission-to get Kagami home for spring. 

So, the first thing he needed to research was the cost of a flight to Tokyo. Then he needed to find a hotel for them to stay. He was indeed hit by the sticker-shock. But if it could make Kagami happy, then there was no price too great for her. So, he began to save whatever he earned from his gigs. He would track how much he had and how much he needed. And most importantly, he needed to keep his mission a secret.

And then, the day came when he would spring his surprise. It was another start of spring. And during dinner, Luka said, “Kagami…what would it mean if you could see the cherry blossoms bloom?”  
  
Kagami gasped, but replied, “It would be incredible! I haven’t seen the cherry blossoms blooming for some time…but living in Paris has made that an impossible dream…”  
  
Luka said, “Babe…it’s not impossible…or a dream…” He passed her an envelope. She opened the envelope-to reveal two plane tickets to Tokyo. She said, “Luka…this isn’t real…is it?”  
  
Luka said, “Yes, it’s real. I saved up money from my gigs over the last year and a half. Not only that, but I got us a hotel room, as well. So that you can see the cherry blossoms bloom.”  
  
She excitedly sprung up and embraced Luka-who was so surprised that he fell over. She said, “Oh, Luka! You sacrificed so much to do this for me?”  
  
Luka said, “To make you happy, Kagami…there is no sacrifice I would not make.”  
  
Two weeks later, Luka and Kagami were on a plane to Tokyo. They would spend a week in Kagami’s home country, doing some sightseeing and experiencing the blooming of the sakura trees (which is what Kagami referred to them as). 

Upon arriving in Tokyo, they checked into their hotel room. Kagami was literally beside herself. She said, ”Luka, I do not know if I am dreaming or not…If I am, do not awaken me. If this is real, I do not wish to sleep.”  
  
Luka said, “Babe…you always have a way with words. I am happy you get to experience this…and even more so that I get to share this with you.” They came together for a kiss, born of happiness in this moment.  
  
Over the next few days, Luka and Kagami explored the city. Kagami had hit some of the boutiques-she promised to provide Marinette some ‘examples’ of high-quality fashion from Tokyo. Luka and Kagami also visited the Nippon Budokan martial arts hall. She took him to an area where several kendoka where exercising and practicing. She said, “I wanted to do this as well…”  
  
Luka said, “I imagine that your prowess would be incredible.”  
  
On the last day of their trip, they planned a picnic in the Shinjuku Gyoen Park. While enjoying their meal, Kagami said, “Luka…it’s just like I remembered. My mother would bring me to one of the parks and we’d enjoy the view of the blooming cherry blossoms. But after we moved to Paris…I thought I’d never get to experience this again. Thank you, Luka.”  
  
Luka said, “The last two springs…I noted your moods and emotions change when spring arrived. I wanted to ask you what was wrong. You said you enjoyed the beauty of Paris in the spring…but you tone implied that it was anything but true. So, I wanted you to experience the blooms…no matter what the cost. As I said…making you happy is worth everything.”

And Luka leaned over to Kagami…and in the shadow of a great sakura tree…they shared another kiss. And as they returned home after a wonderful week they both would never forget, Kagami was happy to have gotten the opportunity to return home to experience a memory of her youth, as well as make new memories…and Luka was happy to not only have made it possible for Kagami, but to also be a part of making those new memories…

_And that ends that story!!! I hope you will enjoy!!! And if you don’t…blame SwagaliciousWillowbrook!!!_

_I’m only kidding!!! Or am I???_   
  
_Anyway, your comments and feedback are appreciated!!!!_


	12. The Nights she Came...and the Night She Stayed

_Well, here is another Lukagami story!!! It’s based on the idea of ‘She came over 5 nights…and stayed one night’. But this is simply three nights…So, to see what this is all about, read on!!!_

_Background: Luka and Kagami are now living on their own and still can call upon their Miraculous._  
  
Dream Sequence:

_The snake powered hero known as Viperion rushed through the streets. He was looking for his partner Ryuko. He saw the akuma-powered villain take her away. But now, he had the trail. And he followed it to a warehouse…_

_…where he saw Ryuko…suspended by her wrists with a chain. The akuma corrupted villain brandished Ryuko’s sword-then plunged the blade into Ryuko’s body. The silence of the warehouse was filled with a scream that chilled Viperion to his core. The villain snarled, “No second chance…”_   
  
_The villain fled-but that wasn’t Viperion’s concern. He was focused on Ryuko…who he had freed from her restaints. He held her…looked into her eyes…she mouthed “I love you…” as her eyes closed. He held her, screaming out her name as though it would bring her back…_

_End Dream…_  
  
Luka Coffaine-the mentioned civilian identity of Viperion-shot up in his bed with a start. His breathing was ragged and his heart was racing. He wiped his forehead-and saw he was sweating. The nightmare was so real…the loss of Ryuko would be too much for him…

He looked at a side table and saw his phone. He then began to contemplate…_should I call her? Over a nightmare?_ He picked up the phone and looked through the contacts. Once he saw the number, he pressed a button to call the number. He heard one ring…two rings…three rings…  
  
He was prepared to give up…until he heard the call connect and a voice sleepily said, “ ‘ello?”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami?”  
  
He couldn’t see it, but the person on the other end-Kagami Tsurugi, who was the civilian identity of the Dragon Champion, Ryuko-sat up. She said, “Luka? Why are you calling me at…10 minutes to 2 in the morning?”  
  
Luka was quiet at this. But he said, “Kagami…I had a nightmare.”  
  
Kagami said, “A nightmare? Why did you call me over a bad dream?”  
  
Luka said, “It involved you…it was terrible…I lost you…”  
  
Kagami could hear Luka’s voice breaking as he spoke. She said, “Give me 10 minutes.”  
  
Luka replied, “What?”  
  
Kagami said, “10 minutes.”  
  
She disconnected the call. Luka then got out of the bed and sat in the living room. He then wondered, _How is she gonna get here in 10 minutes?_ The knock at his door would reveal the answer-behind the door was Kagami, as Ryuko. She said, “Luka…may I come in?”  
  
Luka said, “Of course.” As she entered, she said, “Quiet the skies.” There was a red flash and Kagami was there. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a pink tank with pink fuzzy slippers. She said, “It was what I was wearing.”

She then took Luka’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Luka sat on the bed and Kagami gently embraced him. He used his senses to take her in- her scent, the beating of her heart, her holding him…

She said, “That had to be some kind of nightmare…for you to call me in the middle of the night.”  
  
Luka said, “It was…we were fighting an akumatized villain…and he took you from me…and when I found you…he took your sword and stabbed you with it…and I couldn’t save you…”  
  
Kagami noted that Luka’s voice was cracking, and he was on the verge of tears. But she was also touched to know that she meant that much to him. She said, “Luka…I’m here now. And you won’t lose me. But it is late…and I need my beauty sleep.”  
  
Luka smiled at her, and said, “You are already beautiful…but I agree. You can sleep here. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
  
Luka turned to leave-only to realize Kagami was still holding his arm. She said, on a firm tone, “Get in.”  
  
Luka said, “But…this is a bit…improper.”  
  
Kagami said, “Luka…get in. Please.”  
  
Luka smiled at her, and relented, climbing into the bed. Kagami got in on the other side and lying on her side, said, “There. Not so bad, huh?”  
  
Luka replied, “Not at all.” She reached across the bed and gently squeezed his hand. Luka said, “I’m sorry…”  
  
Kagami said, “For what?”  
  
Luka replied, “For being so weak…calling you ‘cause I can’t deal with a nightmare.”  
  
Kagami replied, “You’re not weak…even the strongest of us needs help from time to time.” Luka didn’t know what it was…but he felt sleep returning…and Kagami soon followed afterwards…  
  
_The second time…was of necessity…_

Luka and Kagami had been called into battle by Marinette, who was not only Ladybug but the new Miraculous guardian. And now Viperion and Ryuko were battling akumatized villains. And they were fighting one on a rooftop. 

They held their own…but one of their foes unleashed a surprise attack-and the attack was coming at an unaware Viperion! Ryuko saw the attack and pushed Viperion out of the way-and right off the roof! They were falling-and Ryuko prepared for the impact, closing her eyes…

…however, the impact was less that she expected. She opened her eyes…and saw that she had landed on top of Viperion…during their fall, Viperion had turned their bodies so that he landed on the ground. Ryuko called out, “Viperion!”  
  
The sound stirred Viperion, and he opened his eyes. He grimaced in pain but smiled at Ryuko. She said, “Can you stand?”  
  
She helped him up as he said, “The power of the Miraculous protected us…but that still hurt like all hell!” They then saw the tell-tale sign of the Miraculous cure, and Viperion said, “I guess that’s all for tonight. Let’s head home. I think my place is closer.”  
  
Ryuko said, “I know the way.” They then made their way to Luka’s apartment. They de-transformed and Kagami said, “Here. Rest for a bit.”  
  
Luka sat on the couch and gripped his side. Kagami came over to him and said, “I’m not a med, but I’ll check you out.” She then began to rub her hands along Luka’s chest. She said, “Well, I don’t think anything’s broken…but I’ll apply a wrap to ease the pain.” She then left the room and returned with a roll of medical tape. She said, “Don’t get up.”  
  
She then sat on Luka’s lap and said, “I’ll need to change this after 8 hours.” She started wrapping the tape around his chest…but Luka wasn’t thinking about his chest. His mind was on the beautiful woman straddling him…and causing him discomfort and tightness in his pants…she said, “I’m almost done, Luka.”  
  
_Don’t hurry…I could get to like this…_Luka thought. She finished taping his chest, and said, “Now you’re going to need to rest for the next few days. I’ll let Marinette know and she’ll ease up on our patrols.”  
  
She climbed off his lap and said, “Now, how about a bite?” Luka said, “I’d like a bite…”  
  
Kagami said, “I meant of food…not me. Buuut…if you’re a good little patient…”

Luka noted the shift of tone-her tone was flirtatious. She went into the kitchen and prepared them a small plate of food-meats, cheeses and crackers. They ate the meal, then Kagami said, “I’d rather you not have to worry about moving tonight. Can I get a blanket or quilt?”  
  
Luka said, “Check the closet. My mother gave me one of hers.” Kagami grabbed the quilt, and sitting on Luka’s lap again, she covered them with the blanket. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same. As they lay together, Luka said, “Gami…thank you…”  
  
She said, “I am the one who should be thanking you…but I have to ask…why did you do that tonight?”  
  
Luka exhaled, and replied, “When we fell…I was worried that you’d be hurt. I didn’t want that…especially after you took that hit for me. And I saw you had your eyes closed…I went back a few seconds before we hit the ground and used my power…and adjusted our positions. I…really care about you, Kagami…”

Kagami was stunned at this. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She said, “I really care a lot about you, Luka…maybe _more_ than care about you…” She lay her head on his shoulder and soon, both Miraculous heroes were asleep.  
  
_The third time…_  
  
Over time, Luka and Kagami begin to spend more time together at Luka’s place. She had begun to keep changes of her clothes at Luka’s place. They would have meals together and watch movies together-and Luka loved when she’d hide her face during the scary movies. They even shared the bed-which after the first time they did, became easier and easier for them.

But Luka soon came to realize that he wasn’t the only one who was dealing with nightmares due to their hero work. One night, as they were sleeping together, Luka was awoken by soft whimpers…”No…no…”  
  
Luka looked to see Kagami fitfully fighting something. Luka called out, “Kagami!!! Kagami!!!”  
  
Kagami’s eyes shot open, and she sat up. Her hands were gripping the sheets, and she was breathing raggedly. Luka said, “Kagami! I’m here!” He sat up and took Kagami in a gentle embrace. She, in turn, clutched Luka as though her very essence depended on it. Luka could feel her body hitching as she was softly sobbing.  
  
As he rubbed her back in an attempt the assuage her fears, she softly said, “Luka…it was terrible…that akuma took you from me…and I couldn’t save you…”  
  
_That’s like my nightmare…_Luka thought. And like she had done for him, he said, “Gami…I’m here…”  
  
At that moment, he looked into the earth-brown eyes of Kagami. He leaned in-and instead of a kiss on the cheek, he pressed his lips to hers. It was the gentlest of first kisses…which was then followed by a more passionate kiss, which was initiated by Kagami. They separated for air-and there was a moment of palpable silence between them.  
  
Kagami said, “Luka…what does this mean?”  
  
Luka replied, “I think I know…it means…Gami…I…I love you. And I have…ever since that first night when you came and comforted me…”  
  
Kagami was stunned at this. Sure, she was developing feelings for Luka. But she tried to keep them buried…they had a great friendship…and they were great partners…but if the relationship moved from ‘friends’ to ‘lovers’…this is what she feared…

She then looked into his cerulean eyes…and said, “Luka…I can’t…I can’t do this…”  
  
Luka said, “Why not? Are your feelings for me not the same as my feelings for you?”  
  
She replied, “No! They’re the same! But…”  
  
Luka said, “But what?”  
  
Kagami said, “I can’t be in love with you…even though I am…I began to realize how much you mean to me…and I became scared…”  
  
Luka said, “What were you afraid of? You’re one of the bravest persons I know!”  
  
Kagami swallowed, and said, “I was afraid of losing you…because you mean so much to mean…more than my own life…and I felt I wasn’t strong enough to handle losing you…”  
  
Luka was shocked at this…after everything he and this warrior experienced…the many battles…he saw that there were tears streaking down her beautiful face. He said, “A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t have her beauty marred by tears…”  
  
She sniffled, and said, “Luka…you’re too good to me…” She then lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same for her, and soon they were asleep.  
  
_They time she stayed…_  
  
Time passed…and Luka and Kagami enjoyed their new relationship. And one night…during dinner, Kagami asked Luka what he felt about her becoming a ‘permanent’ guest. Luka jumped at the idea. And so, they brought whatever she deemed necessary. She had sold the furniture from her old place and within two weeks, she and Luka had made the move official. 

To celebrate, they had a special dinner. After their meal and a special movie, Luka carried Kagami to the bedroom for another ‘special’ celebration…

…and amidst the messy bedsheets, they reaffirmed their love for another. Kagami said, “Luka…I am glad I did this.”  
  
Luka said, “So am I…after all this time…and to think, it started with a silly nightmare…”  
  
Kagami said, “I never called them ‘silly’…but you’re right…we bonded over those nightmares…and in the process became something more than just each one…”  
  
Luka said, “You’re right…and I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” And so the story ends…after she came into his life three times…she stayed the last time…

_Well, here’s some new Lukagami if you’re hungry for it!!! And stay tuned, I may be updating my other works!!!_


	13. Chapter 13- Love over Pain

_Since I’ve been mostly confined at home due to the pandemic, I’ve been madly updating my stories. So I’m back to LukaGami, and this story is a suggestion from RaeofSunshine738. It’s a follow-up story and it ties in to one of the “Of Shells and Tails”. So to see what’s happening, read on!!!  
  
_It had been a mighty struggle for Luka and Kagami to start their family. After the challenge of trying to conceive, Kagami discovered that she was pregnant. But their joy would soon turn to heartbreaking grief and she suffered a miscarriage.

Luka-ever the supportive mate-said that no matter how hard the road was, they had to keep trying. He saw how sad she was whenever she did a pregnancy test and it came back negative. He knew and fely how the news of losing their baby affected them. But he told her that they couldn’t give up. And soon enough…

…Luka was sitting in the kitchen processing what Kagami had told him. Or rather how she told him-she simply placed his hand over her abdomen and called him ‘Daddy’… He chuckled, and said, “I can’t believe it…”  
  
Kagami, with a tearful smile, replied, “It’s wonderful…we got a second chance…”  
  
Luka said, “Hmm…and we didn’t even need my powers…”  
  
Kagami then said, “Well, you are pretty powerful…”

  
And with that-despite what happened and the fear it could happen again-Luka and Kagami began their journey to parenthood. And one morning…Luka awoke to the sound of loud retching…

He headed to the bathroom-where he saw Kagami leaning over the toilet. He came up to her and gently rubbed her back-as she emptied her stomach…  
  
And it wasn’t just in the morning…it was all times of the day. She also developed ‘interesting’ tastes in food. One day, while at the bakery, she ordered a piece of bread with liver spread and a side of fruit spread. And Marinette saw this with interest.  
  
Marinette said, “Wow…some kind of combo, huh…”  
  
Kagami, in between bites, replied, “It’s my new favorite!”  
  
As she continued eating, Marinette thought,_ Hmm…I wonder what kind of tastes I’ll surprise Adrien with when I’m pregnant…_  
  
A few months later, Luka accompanied Kagami to the Ob/Gyn to determine the gender of their child. They decided to name him Daisuke. But one day…something happened that luka might have been warned about, but he didn’t expect…  
  
He came into the kitchen and said, “Hey, babe…you made lunch yet?”  
  
She came in and replied, “No, I haven’t made lunch. In case you didn’t notice, I’ve carrying around a few extra pounds.”  
  
He noted her tone and said, “It’s no big deal…I’ll just make us something…”  
  
She then exploded, “So what? You’re gonna make lunch because your fat, pregnant wife can’t do it?”

Luka said, “Baby…that’s not what I mean…”  
  
She said, “I know…” She started sniffling, and said, “It’s just the baby…and everything else…it’s so hard Luka!”   
  
Luka took her in an embrace and thought, _Damn…wasn’t expecting that…I’ll need to be extra strong to ride this out…_But Luka did, helping Kagami as she rode through the emotional rollercoaster her hormones caused.

A few months later, she was surprised by a baby shower. Marinette, Alya and many of her other female friends provided everything she’d need for the baby’s birth and the first days after. And the days soon approached…which were marked with her gait becoming slower due to swelling ankles.

And one day, Kagami awoke with a slight pain in her abdomen. The day before it was a dull pain. But today it was sharper. She got out of bed and made her way to the living room. She had just sat down when the same pain hit-but it was more intense that what she felt the day before, as well as longer in intensity. When the same pains hit only minutes later, Kagami knew what was happening…

_It’s time…IT’S TIME!!!_ She called her husband to let him know it was time. And minutes later, Luka ran in. Rather than ask questions, he grabbed her things and called the hospital to inform them that they were on the way. And a few minutes after that, they were headed towards the hospital.

Once there, everything seemed like a whirlwind-the staff took Kagami away to the delivery room while Luka took care of the admittance paperwork. Soon enough, he was by her side. He said, “This is the moment you’ve been waiting for!”  
  
Despite her pain, she kissed his cheek and said, “No, Luka…it’s the moment _we’ve_ been waiting for!”  
  
But that moment seemed to drag-hours passed, but Luka refused to leave Kagami’s side. A doctor entered the room and examined Kagami and said, “I think you’re ready, Ms. Couffaine. Now, when I say to push, you bear down and push. You can do it!”  
  
The doctor told her to push…and she pushed…and she breathed…and she pushed…and with a great reserve of strength, she pushed for all she was worth. The doctor gently pulled-and then exclaimed, “Oh, here is your son!”  
  
He presented the child, before the nurses came along and cleaned him and wrapped him in a blanket. He was then set into Kagami’s arms. And she looked at Luka and said, “Here he is, daddy.”  
  
That was almost too much for Luka. He said, “You did good…mommy…”  
  
The hospital recommended that Kagami and the newly born Daisuke stay for two days for observation. They were released to go home, and as they entered, Luka thought, _Now, it really feels like home…_  
  
He turned to see Kagami, smiling. She said, “Here we are. After the many tries and failures…and the heartbreak of the miscarriage…Luka, I could not be any happier than I am in this moment!”  
  
He came up to her and kissed her. He then said, “Just wait…the best is yet to come…”  
  
And as they basked in their moment, Kagami knew that after everything they went through, she knew that the best truly was ahead of them…

_And we will end our story here!!!  
  
And thank you to RaeofSunshine738 for the suggestion!!!  
  
Until next time!!!_


End file.
